Tell Me
by Gekkou Hana
Summary: A man lost in his own questions. For some time he’s given up on answering them and just lived life without answers. That is, until a girl came into his life awakening those questions once again.(SetoxAnzu)
1. Dreams

a/n: This is a new story from me. This was just an idea that popped into my head. I know the first chapter is probably confusing as hell, but as you read on, you'll understand what exactly is going on. This story is mystery/romance/angst/drama. I hope you guys like this! This story is rated R because of violence, drama, and well, have you read A life without you?

Disclainer: I do not own YuGiOh..

**Chapter 1: Dreams**

There is something missing. I feel like something is missing in my heart. Nothing is right. Nothing is wrong. Everything is just bland. The days bleed together and I can't even catch up with the time anymore. The minutes pass by me so fast the next thing I know it's three hours later and I have not moved an inch.

_Crystal blue eyes_

Little specks of images come at me sometimes. Those are the times when I don't move for hours at a time. It's as if I'm afraid to lose those memories even though the images have no longer produced any more. They are little pieces of images; a face, a tear, a hand reaching out. I wish that I could piece them together but every time the images come they are different. They tell me another story, never finishing the last one.

Everyday is the same for me. I wake up and go wait tables. The manager tells me I have the perfect face to sell food. I get more tips that way. My manager is obviously a girl who hired me on the spot.

"_You should be a model." _

The scowl on my face always seems to make people stay away from me when I enter a place. To me, it seems almost natural to have on this scowl. When I awoke in the clinic that day, I naturally had on my scowl. My manager doesn't like it. Do I care? No. She can't fire me. She needs me to lure in the female customers and she knows it. Whenever she says something about my glare, I look over at her with uninterested eyes and all she does is smile and me and wink.

"_Smile for me. Please smile for me." _

"There's some girls coming your way." She whispered before she went back to her office. I just muttered under my breath and walked over to the three girls who were chatting about some thing. When I approached them, one of the girls stopped and looked at me dead in the eye. The two followed. One of them had crystal blue eyes. The same kind of eyes that haunted me at night sometimes. I showed no interested, as always.

_His fingertips touched her lips. Willingly, she parted them for him. _

"Are you our waiter?" One of the girls asked timidly. Nodding, I turned around on my heel and lead them to a booth. "He's cute." The same girl whispered to her friend. Holding back a growl, I gave the girls the menus and walked away.

A few minutes later I felt someone behind as I got three glasses of water for the girls. Turning around with the three glasses, my eyes caught crystal blue eyes before my body fully turned around. I almost dropped the glasses when I saw the girl staring back at me as if she's seeing someone who she hasn't seen in a while.

"You." Was all she uttered. Blue eyes were wide and questioning. Her petite form seemed timid, afraid. I could easily read the fear radiating from her body. What was she so afraid of?

"What about me?" I responded with cockiness and arrogance. Hearing my response she smiled, her eyes glittering with tears. Shaking her head, she pointed at my tag which contained my name.

"Toshi?" She read name out loud, her voice dripped with confusion. "Is that your name?" Feeling awkward about this whole scenario, I nodded. If I wasn't nice to this customer then I would have no tips. So for the time being.. I would have to be nice. "I see. I'm sorry for disturbing you. Would you like me to help you with one of the glasses?" Her politeness made me sick.

"No, thank you." I gruffly responded and then brushed right past her. This girl was getting on my nerves.

As I walked back to the girl's table, I heard the girl behind me walking fast to keep up with my fast pace. "Toshi?" She asked before I even reached the table. Her hand touched mine and took the glass from my hand. I had to other choice but to let her because if I did struggle, then the other two glasses would have fell. "My name is Anzu." She said and walked ahead of me to meet with her friends. Scoffing, I continued on to the table.

* * *

Today was just plain odd. That girl kept coming back into my mind; her sad smile when she read my name, the way her eyes told me that she knew me once before. Did she know me before? Could she know something?

I stood outside of the restaurant watching the rain fall down onto the earth. I didn't want to get my uniform wet so I waited for the rain to slow down into a drizzle. I watched people run past me trying to escape the rain. As much as they tried they ended up drenched.

"Hey." Someone said beside me. Her voice seemed familiar.

"_Do you love me?" _

Could it be?… Snapping my head to the direction of the voice, I ended up looking down at the person. It was the same girl from before. "I just came from dance class and got caught in the rain." The rain was evident on her hair, clothes, and face. All in all, she looked like a drenched cat in sweats. Dropping her big bag on the ground, she took her long waist length hair and pulled it back into a messy bun. My eyes wandered around her body, almost sizing her up. Catching my wandering eyes, she blushed.

"What do you want?" I all but barked out. She was no longer a customer so there was no need to be nice to her any longer. Taken back by the question, she managed a shy smile.

"Nothing. I'm just seeking for some shelter." Her smile faded and a frown replaced it. It seemed like it took a minute for her to register my rudeness. "Hey! I'm trying to be nice to you and you're just acting like an asshole towards me!" She pouted in a way that almost made me laugh. Smirking I looked away from her.

"I'm always an asshole."

"That's something you might not want to brag about." She quickly responded back. This girl had a sharp tongue, I could tell that this girl would annoy me if I stayed around her any longer.

"You talk a lot. You also butt into people's business too much." I concluded, making her mad. Her huff beside me told me so.

"You… I'm just.. " The girl was obviously flabbergasted. Looking back at her, I saw her stop her stuttering and just look down at the wet ground. Her hair shielded her eyes from telling me whether she was mad, sad, or even happy. "I can't believe this." She whispered to herself but I clearly heard it.

"What can't you believe?" I asked bit a twinge of annoyance in my voice. Rolling her eyes at me, she showed me tear filled eyes.

"You."

"What about me?" When she didn't say anything and just stared at me, a question nagged at me. "Do you know me?" The girl understood the question and shook her head. "Then why are looking at me like you do." Shrugging the girl picked up her bag.

"You just remind me of someone I think I used to know." She stepped forward, attempting the meet with the rain when I pulled her back by her upper arm.

"Who?" This girl had to have known me in the past. I was too arrogant to let her go. She looked up at me with sad eyes.

"It can't be you."

"Who?" I pushed on.

"Just someone who I think about from time to time." Roughly letting her arm go, I crossed my arms and leaned back again the wall behind me. "You don't remember who you are, do you?" She questioned cautiously.

"Isn't it obvious?" I bitterly responded, then pushed myself off of the wall and walked into the rain, leaving the girl behind. I reminded her of someone. Could I be that someone?

There are times now when I awake screaming for no reason. I awaken with cold sweat around my forehead, and chills running up and down my spine. I feel like there's someone around me, watching me. Then after a while the feeling disappears. A voice inside my head would sooth me back to sleep.

"_It's okay. It's okay." _

Some dreams I get now are so vivid I feel like they happened. Now I almost feel like I'm afraid of sleep. I'm afraid of what I'd see in my dreams. I'm afraid to know if they even dreams. If they are parts of my memory. All I want is for them to stop. There had to be a reason why my memories were erased. I shouldn't question why this happened to me. I should just let it go.

_Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. Her arms were reached out towards the man to hold him. As much as he wanted to feel her touch, the binds holding him back would not allow him be touched by the girl. _

"_Please!" She sobbed out. It hurt his heart to see her cry out in pain and angst. He couldn't show it though. It would prove them right. It would make him weak. It would make her a target. He couldn't have that. He wouldn't dare have that happen. _

_The men came and raised her up off of the ground by her arm. Head hung low, it did not hide the tears that fell from her face onto the hard cold ground. _

"_Will you take your own life in exchange for this girls freedom?" A shadowed figure behind the girl asked the bound man. "Even though you say you feel nothing for her, would you like to see scream out in pain? Would you like to see her blood run down to her collar bone from her sliced neck?" The sadistic man laughed and the bound mans now wide eyes. "Of course you wouldn't." His feelings for her were now displayed out in the open for all of the other men in the room to see. Now he would have to make a choice. _

"_Don't do this!" The girl desperately screamed out. "Please don't do this!" One of the men holding her gagged her mouth with something. _

"_What will you do? Will you sacrifice your life for this girl?" His blue eyes trailed down the girl's figure. He would never see her again either way. He could make it easy and save his own life. Would he be able to live with the choice though? People have always said he was a cold man. Why not prove it to them now? _

"_Of course." _

"_Then it is done." _

I should just let these dreams go…

_

* * *

_

_Done! Do you guys get it? It's about Seto losing his memory. Yes, it has been done but this fic is a tad bit different. I promise this is different. If you guys are wondering why doesn't recognize him, or at least tell him that he is Seto, well it was done on purpose. There is a reason why she doesn't say anything. Also the last part of the chapter is a dream of his. It's what made him wake up. REVIEW! _


	2. Missing

a/n: I'm back with a new Seto/Anzu fic! I know I'm neglecting Claims of Innocence but I had a stroke of brilliance and I just had to write it. Each chapter is going to be seen through either Seto's or Anzu's point of view. The parts written in italics are obviously flashbacks and it is done in first narration, so it's done without anyone's point of view except the readers. I'm glad you guys like it so far.

A special thank you goes outto my (sort of) beta TwlightEyes8120. Thank you so much for fixing up this chapter because we all know ( or at least some people know) that after working 14-17 hours and then going to school, we all lose a little bit of our minds and thus cannot spell correctly!

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or the characters.

**Chapter 2: Missing**

"_Beg for mercy," the venom in his voice made her cringe and cower in fear. He was capable of anything right now. Her fate was in his hands._

"_Please," her voice was weak and small from the past couple days of mistreatments. _

"_Please, no more." The thunder outside added more dramatics to his pause. The shadows of the dark skies hid his upper face. The only thing she could clearly see was that sinister smirk. _

"_No," his arm raised and she prepared herself for another hour of torment. _

I think the people in the next building heard my screaming. Every night it was a different torture. My dreams seem to tease me. I was fine up until I saw him. For some reason I had forgot all about the torment. I lived life like a normal teenager should. I loved to smile and laugh like an ordinary person would. Now all I do is think all the time.

Repression is a funny thing. You push it deep down into your subconscious and then one day you step into a restaurant, and a person invokes those memories. They're not all complete but I get the gist of it. I must have been tortured for a couple of months from what I remember. MY only question is why don't my friends ask me about it? I must have been gone for that time, so why don't my friends wonder about my abduction? About where I had disappeared to for a couple of months? I guess I don't like confrontation so I don't ask. Maybe they're trying to give me time before I talk about it. Maybe they know I forgot and don't want me to remember.

But I did remember-that man helped me. From the moment I saw him I recalled him holding a gun. I never even knew that someone could have such a vivid memory of something they didn't even knew happened in the first place. At first it scared me, but then I realized he was a waiter who looked like he could do no wrong. In fact, he kind of looked lost. Like he was waiting for someone to come and just take him away from that place.

The question of why was he in my memory kept nagging me, as my friends talked with each other. That's when I decided to go up to him and see for myself. When I did, I lost all my nerve. What kind of fool goes up to someone, when you might have a suspicion about them? Towards the end of the day I found out that he doesn't remember who he is either. I took that as an advantage--especially now.

He has haunted me, and now I am able to do the same to him. I'll hold myself back until the day I'm ready to strike. Until I'm ready for my answers and my revenge. Successfully, he has forgotten his past. Successfully, I have remembered mine. Pegasus, my mentor and savior, told me not to utter a word about my past to anyone. He believes that if anyone else knew about what I was trying to do, then someone would interfere with my mission.

* * *

"_Take back what is yours," he stood over her like an angry parent. He was trying to coax her, make her believe his words. All in all she did. She had no other explanation for how she felt towards the waiter. Having no other place to move back towards, she cowered against the wall. _

"_I can't," she shook her head trying to get his voice out of her head. Trying to tone down his anger, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, so that she could see the trust in his purple eyes. _

"_Don't you trust me?" He hissed. Nodding her head, she whimpered and a tear escaped her fearful eyes. _

"_I do."_

"_You have to be strong." _

"_I know." _

"_You will be strong." _

"_I will." _

"_You will kill Seto Kaiba." The way it was said was so casual, like he was talking about going to the beach. "He killed your lover."_

_Looking up at him, her eyes narrowed with determination. Her main memory consisted of Seto Kaiba with a gun. The stench of gun powder permeated the air, the gun had just been fired. After recalling that memory, she felt like her heart had been broken in two. Another image, another memory entered her mind. One of a man falling, obscured by shadows who cried out in pain. His back was to Anzu, as she stepped closer to the man. She knew she loved him because of how her pounding heart and the butterflies in her stomach. When the man heard her approach, he looked up. The reflection of his eyes showed her troubled face. All she could see were a pair of blue eyes. _

"_Is that why I feel so sad when I see that man?" Her innocence almost made him laugh. _

_She thought she knew what was really going on. He held her in his hands. He controlled the situation and in this situation, he played with her heart in order to get what he always wanted. _

"_Yes my dear Anzu. Seto Kaiba killed him, in cold blood. He tried to kill you as well but.." His hand cupped her cheek in a fatherly manner. "…you were too smart for him. He hates you. He wants you dead." Blue eyes widened at the remark. _

"_I thought he knew nothing. Will he remember?" Pegasus knew she was getting scared. After all, she's never done this before, past or present. "Will he remember me?" _

"_No, he won't. But you do have to get to him, before he does remember. There is the slimmest chance that he could, considering he could be seeing you around more often. Your presence might trigger some memories. It's possible, but improbable-so no worries." Patting the top of her head, she closed her eyes at his gentle, fatherly touch. _

"_Thank you so much." Throwing her arms around him, she held back a sob. She didn't know what she would do if he wasn't with her. If he didn't help her through this. "You won't be helping me kill him, will you?" _

"_No. This is something you have to do. I can't avenge your lover for you. This is your task. Your mission." _

_

* * *

_

A mission I almost hate. After I met Seto Kaiba I went back home in a daze. His eyes reminded me of someone and as much as I wanted, I couldn't forget it. I knew I loved those eyes. Those were the color of something I once loved and lost. I asked Pegasus about it. I asked him if I had once had someone in my past that I cared about a lot. Not understanding the question, he thought I was talking about a paternal relationship. When I finally told him about the waiter I met he stood before me in shock. A smile then appeared on his face and it was obvious that he was trying to hide it.

That's when he told me what happened.

I did have a loved one. From what he told me, I would do anything for him.

…I believe it.

Even though I can't remember this person, something within my heart tells me that I would do anything and everything for this person. This feeling, without a doubt, is love. I felt it even though I had no recollection of the person. It scared me, it fueled me to learn more about Seto Kaiba. Why did he kill him I ask continuously. Why him and not me?

Pegasus doesn't tell me. He thinks it's better to not ask questions when the answers would just hurt me. All he can say is that Seto reminds me of my past, this is why I have that loving feeling.

He thinks it's a blessing that I forgot.

Something tells me that it is a curse.

A part of myself asks why am I doing this? Why did I agree to do this? When I see my target these questions arise. I don't tell Pegasus this because I'm afraid he might think I'm weak. From what I've always remembered, he has always seen me as strong. I don't know if I could act like a cheerful girl who wants to befriend him. I'm afraid something about my actions might give away my real intentions. I'm afraid he could see the look in my eyes when my face says I want to be friends when really I'm thinking about how to kill him off.

I blindly listen to Pegasus when I don't have any cold hard facts of the things he tells me. I'm a puppet who is driven by the strings of revenge. Yet I follow that feeling of revenge. I let it consume me, I let it become a part of me. This feeling that so many people fight is the only feeling I can feel. I've lost the fight. My loss of memory binds me to this feeling.

I have no other choice.

I have to pretend to know nothing just like him. I have to pretend to be his friend. I have to get close to the enemy. When I do..

….I have to kill him. I have to avenge my lover."

* * *

Are you guys getting it so far? I hope so! It's basically Seto lost his memory and Anzu did as well. The only thing is that Anzu remembers some of it which causes her to go after Seto. That is all I'm going to give you for now because this story is very complicated with a lot of twists and turns. So you do have to pay special attention to certain things and memories. To some the plot _might _seem obvious, but let me just tell you right now that you are wrong.. So go ahead.. Try and guess the full plot of this story.. I dare you .. ( This does not include you Twilighteyes8120!) 


	3. Smile

**a/n: I only got two guesses to what the plot was. For the people who did guess, I will not be saying if you were right or wrong.. Just thanks for playing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGioh**

**Chapter 3: Smile**

I've always liked dragons. As much as I can remember, I've always loved dragons. I stood beside a boy with a toy dragon who nagged at his mother to buy it for him. The grocery store must be everyone's hell. I feel bad for the people who work here.

The little boy reminds me of someone, I just can't remember who. His long black, pulled back, hair bounces up and down as he jumped up to show his excitement when his mother agrees to buy the toy. His bright green eyes show happiness and innocence. I wonder if I ever had that look in my eyes.

"_Big brother!" _

"Sir, could you please move down?" My eyes snap to the woman who asked me to advance. I didn't even realize I was staring at the little boy, and the line had moved. The mother pushed her son in front of her as if to protect him from me. I must have looked like a pedophile or something.

"Excuse me." I muttered and moved up to the cashier. My eggs, cereal, pancake mix, and canned foods were placed on top of the counter.

"Thank you and how are you today sir?" The woman asked. Turning my head at the direction of exit I decided to ignore the woman. As much as I'd like to say something to her, good or bad, I just opted to remain quiet. I like my quiet, I suppose.

"Hello Margaret." A flash of brown passed by me. The voice was familiar.

"Hello Anzu." That's why. That girl seemed to be everywhere now. She stood beside the cash desk holding a twenty dollar bill at the woman who was scanning my canned foods.

"Can you break this…" Her unfinished sentence hung in the air as she met my eyes. "Hello again." Jerking my head away from her direction, I took my bags of grocery and walked away when the cashier gave me my change.

"Here's your change, Anzu." I heard the woman say before I stepped out of the grocery store. Outside was cloudy and it started to drizzle. It seemed to rain everyday. It was as if the heavens were matching the weather with my mood. My car was parked at the end of the parking lot. For a Wednesday evening, the parking spaces were strangely full.

"Hey!" I heard someone yell behind me. Knowing exactly who is was, I just continued to walk on. "I said hey!" She sounded annoyed so I smirked and unlocked my car.

"Are you naturally rude!" After the bags were placed in my backseats, I sighed heavily and turned to face the, now fuming with anger, girl.

"Why do you insist on bothering me?" I tiredly asked her. Frowning she looked down at her white sneakers. She looked like she just came from a dance class. Her ballerina shoes hanging from her shoulder just proved that she was, in fact, a dancer.

"I am?" She asked me innocently. Something told me she was not what she seemed.

"You are." I confirmed. Her eyes lit up at my deadpan tone and then frowned even more if it were even possible.

"Sorry. I just wanted to tell you that you left one of your cans." Holding out her hand, I saw that one of my canned beets was in fact forgotten back in the grocery store. Feeling like the asshole I always say I am, I took it from her.

"Thank you." That was all she was going to get from me. There's no way in hell I was going to apologize. My thank you was enough for her.

"You're welcome." She cheerfully responded. I swear this girl was a cheerleader in high school, if she was even out of high school yet. I guessed that she's around eighteen. We stood beside my car as the drizzle hit us. I'm sure the rain felt good on her, considering her flushed features from the possible long workout in her dance class. Why I didn't leave, I have no clue. I felt like I should wait for her to say something else. So I lingered around my car for a moment longer before my patience got the best of me.

"What do…" She stopped her sentence. She looked up at my eyes to see if I was irritated or not.

When she saw no irritation, she continued. "What do remember about yourself?"

"Nothing."

"Not even a name?"

"What did you think I meant when I said nothing?" I snapped and opened the drivers side of my car. She seemed bent on finding something out. "Are you sure you don't remember me?" I asked before I realized I even opened my mouth.

"I'm sure. I just find it fascinating how someone can lose their memories and then live on, as if their memories don't matter to them." The way her eyes studied me made me feel insecure.

"That's because they don't." I replied as I finally forced my body to get inside the four door vehicle. I then drove out the parking lot. From my rearview mirror I could see her in the same spot. Only this time her eyes held a distant look in them. She looked like I did, when I had flashes of images.

* * *

"_Stop being such a jerk to my friends." She whispered. _

_The brown-haired boy scoffed as he turned on the ignition. _

"_I'm serious. How are they supposed to accept you if you keep on being an asshole towards them." she paused to touch his arm and look at him in the eye. "My friends are important to me. You know this." _

"_Why do I have to change who I am to get along with your friends? I'm dating you, remember? Not your friends." The rain that kept hitting the windshield made it all the harder to drive. Everything outside was blurry. He almost felt blind.. _

_

* * *

_

Ever since I saw that girl, the images have become stronger and lengthier. I almost think that this girl is the key to my past. The clues were obvious; from when she first saw me and looked like she knew me, to when she asked if I remembered who I was.

I believe something about her awoke something within me. The images are stronger and more relentless when I sleep. It's as if my unconsciousness is taking over and making me remember--or are at least trying to piece the puzzle together.

"Sometimes I think I deserve to be alone." The only person I seem to talk to is my next door neighbor.

"Why do you say that?" He asked me.

He's around his forties and goes by the name Roland. I first met him in the hallway of my apartment complex, I started actually talking to him more and more. I trusted him. Some would say he's the father I never had. For some reason it's easy to speak with him.

So, whenever I have a problem or something on my mind, I tend to go to him. Half the time he doesn't give me advice but when he does, he says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"No one deserves to be alone." He suggested. Shrugging I took another sip of my coffee. I've always had a taste for it.

"I just feel like it's my fate. The cards on the table tell me that I am going to be alone." I explained, realizing my coffee had turned cold.

"It's called a self-fulfilling prophecy. If you think you're going to be alone, then you will most likely be alone. If you think that you'll be with someone, then you will be with someone." Roland suggested.

"I see."

"You don't believe me?"

"it's not that I don't, it's that I still feel like I'm going to be alone." After laughing Roland took both our mugs, of now cold coffee.

"Then there you have it; a self-fulfilling prophesy." Roland chuckled.

I really hated how Roland would slam me with his opinions at times.

"So what happened with that girl? Does she still pop out of no where?" Thinking back to the blue eyed brunette I shrugged once again, as if she were the last thing on my mind.

"I had a dream about her, I think." Roland nodded letting me continue. "She was waiting for me. Her hands were clasped behind her back and she was smiling."

"How do you know she was waiting for you?" He questioned. I really didn't know how to answer that question. I just felt like she was waiting for me.

"The way she was standing I suppose. It was as if she was waiting for something or someone. When she looked back at me, her eyes glazed over. It made me think I lost her for some reason. Like she couldn't see me anymore. Then she turned right back around, as if she didn't see me in the first place. It was weird." After putting the mugs in the sink he sat back down.

"What do you think it means?" He asked.

Raising my eyebrow I considered his question. I didn't know dreams were supposed to mean something.

"I think it means something." He said, as he smiled, and regarded the expression on my face.

"Like what?" I was intrigued now.

"She's waiting for someone to come to her. You are not the person she is waiting for. She's waiting for someone else who is you but not you." This man was talking riddles again. He tended to do that from time to time. All it did was aggravate me.

"I have to get to work now." I stood up from the table and Roland lazily smiled at me knowing that he upset me. "I'll let myself out. Thank you for the coffee." Before he could put in two cents more--I walked out of his apartment and trudged to the exit of the building.

I walked to my car, but before I got to the passenger side, someone walking by on the sidewalk tripped. All I saw was brown coming towards me, and my first reaction was to catch the person. I quickly turned and felt the person's head hit my chest.

"Oh." She groaned. It was obviously a girl because her painted nails were holding onto my upper arms. She attempted to pull herself up, and her long hair whipped my face as she hit my chest. "Sorry." she groaned once more and looked up at me.

* * *

_Her bright blue eyes looked up at the man. "Will this ever end?" Holding her closer against his chest he kissed her temple. _

"_I'll find some way out." He said determinedly. Her eyes focused on his own. _

"_No we won't." She hauntedly whispered. It made a shiver go down his bare back. All he could so in response was lift her chin up with his finger , and look her in the eye. "Please.. don't lie to me. Not now. Not after everything." Her voice broke when she his expression. It was as if he were trying to concoct some other way to comfort her. _

_Pulling her closer, if it was even possible, he savored the feel of her bare skin touching his. He was scared of how this was going to turn out. He was more scared that he was going to lose her. She was all he had left…._

_

* * *

_

" Why is it that I keep running into you?" Anzu humorously questioned, after she realized that she bumped into me. "Hey.. are you okay?" Grabbing her arms to pull her away from me slightly, I suddenly realized my throat was dry form the flashback. Clearing it, I managed to glare at her.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" I questioned--rudely.

"I tripped on a crack in the sidewalk." She pulled away from me and smoothed out her clothes.

"Thanks for catching me." She shyly said. "I'm a dancer yet I'm such a klutz!" Her laugh made the corners of my mouth twitch. Before she realized it, I turned towards the passenger side of my car.

"Next time watch where you're walking. There might not be someone, like me, to accidentally catch you. A different someone might just let you fall on your ass." Frowning she grumbled something to herself.

"Something tells me you'd like to watch me fall flat on my face next time." Smirking I opened the car door.

"How'd you know?" I sarcastically asked before stepping inside my car. When her mouth dropped I forgot all about the image I had, when I had her in my arms and laughed at her reaction. I looked at the rearview mirror to see her stomping over to my car with a determined fake smile.

* * *

"_Let her go!" He growled out, like he was not being held at gun point. The girl held her hands up as she stood up from the couch. _

"_Seto? What's happening?" The fear in her voice was not masked. He stood by the doorway trying not to see the hurt in her eyes. _

"_It's okay Anzu." His words did nothing to stop the tears brimming in the corner of her eyes. Knowing it was hopeless to say any comforting words to her when a gun was pointed at her face he decided to try to save her at least. "Damn it, she's not a part of this!" The platinum haired man turned around to smirk at him. _

"_Oh Kaiba-boy, but she is. You just didn't know it until now." _

_

* * *

_

His smirk faded as he stared wide-eyed at her reflection in his rearview mirror.

The way that girl was smiling at me, it was exactly how the girl in my memories smiled. I felt like I was reliving something by just looking at her expression. My heart felt like it was breaking from her simple up-turned lips. It was, as if, I hadn't seen it in a long time and missed it terribly. Why did I feel like my heart was breaking? And why did it feel like a part of me was missing as I drove away?

* * *

a/n: I am done! A special thanks to those who reviewed and even my hidden readers! I'll update as soon as you review!

ang3L-blue- It's okay.. Nothing will happen to Seto… yet…

justsomenobody- Like I said.. I won't say if you were right or wrong. Keep reading and you'll really find out what happened.

Ssp- hmm.. Interesting..

Starian Princess- you wonder? Well, keep on reading and you will find out!

Blue Rhapsody3- Well, technically she's not working for him. She's getting nothing from this except for avenging her lover.

mischiefmagnet- You are doing very well now so don't worry! I've written for a while now but it's hard to keep track of the stories! I actually forget what I want to write and thus have to write the same night I have an idea for a chapter which is not very fun considering I'm staying up to remember my idea when I have to wake up at 6am the next morning to go to work.


	4. Touch

**a/n: I know I haven't updated in a while. I had to take a nice vacation away from one job and then I got a little lazy with my writing. But I guess you guys can say that I'm back and refreshed. If you guys are reading my co-fic with Twilight Eyes8120 "_Secret Indulgence" _then thanks so much for reading it! I'm enjoying writing it, and I enjoy it even more when you guys review and tell us how funny you found it. I'm glad my perverse jokes were used for good and not evil.. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, then I suggest you go onto my profile page and go down to the page to a link to a story I am co-writing. I guarantee a good laugh.. If not a good laugh, then a chuckle at least.. **

**Chapter four: Touch**

"_I lived for her and only her. Now that I don't have her, what do I have left? The only thing I can do is get her back in any way I can think of. I no longer believe in impossibilities." His eyes bore into her own as if he saw his wife in her. "Call me crazy… I don't care." He whispered before he walked away leaving her alone in the room once again._

_

* * *

_

"Cecilia." I barely touched my fruit salad.

"What was that?" Pegasus snapped his head towards my direction when I uttered the name. The clink of his fork dropping in the bowl was heard making the room sound too quiet. His eyes were wide in shock.

"Nothing." I responded, cursing silently for not catching myself before I spoke. I was also in a horrible mood and didn't want to speak with anyone.. Though it was my choice to be quiet, I truly did want to speak to someone. It was just that no one around me was who I wanted to speak with.

"No, you said something. What did you say?" Sighing heavily I leaned against the chair. My back was aching from working out last night. Dance was my only escape when I was stressed out. All my thoughts vanish with each dance step that I take. Obviously I overdid it last night. The worst part wasn't that my body hurt because I think I'm used to those achy feelings thanks to years of dance. What bothered me most was that my thoughts had not been cleared yet.

"I said I haven't seen ya." I lied. For some reason that name popped in my head. I had a day dream and the name came out of my name before I registered it in my head. "I think I'm going to go work out a bit more." Not knowing if he believed me or not I stood up abruptly from my chair. I had to go out and work out some more steam even though every bit of my body was screaming to rest. "I'll see you around.."

"Hey.." He called to me. Turning around I put on a fake smile on my face. For some reason I felt like shit. Not just physically but mentally. "Are you planning on seeing Seto today?" After contemplating for a few seconds of whether or not I should see him I nodded my head. I really didn't want to see him. I was afraid it would make my mood even worse. "Good. I want you to see him around three in the afternoon when it's not busy at his job. " He went back to his breakfast shortly after that. Holding back a scoff I simply walked out of the room.

There was something within me that told me to stay away from Seto. My guess was that it was because he did kill my lover. A lover I don't remember well. What I do remember about him are just blurry memories. I never see his face but I remember him. The flashback I especially remember was when I saw Seto outside of the grocery store. His laugh from when he was inside the car, it made me remember him. Seto's laugh triggered a memory I had of _his _laugh.

* * *

"_What did you say to him that made Jounouchi so mad?" The girl stomped her foot on the ground to demonstrate her anger. Reclining back on his office chair he rolled his eyes. _

"_It wasn't bad. Just the usual shit I say to him." His attitude was lazy like. Whether or not Jounouchi was happy with him wasn't his main concern. The glare she was giving him made him sit up and look at her dead in the eye. _

"_I told him that if he wanted to have a relationship with Mai he would have to shave his back." As much as she tried not to laugh, a giggle escaped. The corners of his mouth twitched as he saw her struggle to keep a stern face. Covering her mouth just made him chuckle at her vain effort. The chuckle made her lose her restraint and fully laughed at the put down. As her laughing died down she managed to give him a stern look. _

"_Eww. That's not funny.." That's when he laughed. _

* * *

His gentle caring laugh. How can a killer laugh like that? It angered me. What angered me even more was the fact that he left me with that bittersweet sound. He left me behind to see his eyes awaken with life for once. It was in the expense of myself that he looked so alive for that brief moment.

After another harsh workout session thanks to no one but myself, I cleaned up and walked the streets of my neighborhood. My outfit which contained me wearing a short jean skirt and a white tank top with a pink jacket made Pegasus raise an eyebrow. Pegasus insisted that I take a car or something to make myself more discrete. That was Pegasus code for make sure a guy doesn't stop and try to kidnap you. Though my feet protested, I wanted to walk instead. Seto didn't know who I really was so it wouldn't matter if he saw me or not.

Passing my own neighborhood, I came to the plaza where Seto worked. Perhaps I could take my chances today and just attach him while he was working. My plan of how I was going to murder Seto was nonexistent. I truly have no idea how I'm going to finish him. Many scenarios ran through my mind. One way could be just coming to his job, lead him towards the back of the restaurant and kill him there. Another way could be to just find his address and sneak into his room in the middle of the night.

Then what would happen after I killed him? Do I live life normally? Do I have to move so that people don't suspect me? Would Pegasus help me? These were questions I knew I should think about before I carried out my plan.

I stood before the restaurant. A woman was waiting for me to come in which I did. "Just one?" She asked. I nodded my head and she lead me to a table. Now what? Do I see if he was there then leave? Should I eat in and just study what he does during his shift? Looking around the restaurant I saw that he wasn't here. "Would you like something to drink, miss?" The woman asked. Shaking my head, I bowed to her.

"Sorry. I don't feel well now. I think I'm just gonna leave." I turned away from the confused woman and headed for the exit. With my head down, I continued to walk and failed to see someone coming towards me. Apparently this person wasn't looking where they were going either.

Our bodies were crushed together with a groans coming from both our mouths The person I bumped into was male. The male being Seto. When we bumped into each other I looked up right before we started falling and saw who it was. With a fast reflex, he knew we were falling down and held the back of my head to prevent me from my head hitting the floor. This caused me to rest my head against his shoulder. My arms wrapped around his torso and we both landing with a thud. His weight on me took my breath away and a whimper escaped my lips which were plastered against his neck. He shivered when he felt my breath on his skin. My hands dropped from his back and clutched on to his sides. The material of his white blouse felt so rough against my palms.

Looking up at him I saw that he was looking right back at me. I felt like my face was on fire from the blush on my cheeks. His gaze made me want to look away yet I stayed staring at him. It was like we were daring the other to blink and ruin the staring contest.

A cough behind us made me lose and look towards the cough. "Ma'am , are you okay?" It was the woman who waited on me. Nodding, I was suddenly too aware of his body molding against mine so perfectly. The sensations I was feeling made me feel reminiscent. Like I remember this from somewhere. It made me feel nauseous. My hands left his sides and pushed up on his shoulders. He still held his gaze on me. "Than… Thank you, sir. Can I get up now?" I stuttered coldly. I couldn't believe I was feeling like this towards the man I hated. Looking away from his face, I felt him stand to stand up. His hands moved from behind my head, down my neck and down my arms, sending a wonderful chill down my spine. His hands reached my own and pulled me up with him.

"Thank you." I whispered when he let go of my hands. My heart dropped when he did that. After a quick dust off, I ignored the looks of everyone around the restaurant and walked out. I left so fat that I didn't even stop to hear him say anything back to me. As soon as my feet touched the sidewalk, I ran. I don't know why I did, but I ran as fast as I could. Just remembering him touching me made me start to cry. The reasons for my sudden tears were unknown to myself. Was it from disgust? From disappointment at myself? Or because he did let go and didn't even say anything.

My neighborhood was close by, so I didn't have to run much farther. One of my neighbors asked me if anything was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong." I managed to say. Locking my door when I reached my apartment, I quickly undressed and turned on my shower. Stepping in, I let the water rinse away my tears. I didn't even care that I didn't call Pegasus to tell him if I saw Seto or not today. All I cared about was washing my body to make the feeling of his body on mine go away.

_That man would be the end me, I thought repeatedly. He was the end of my lover. He'll be the end of me. _

* * *

After my nerves were more calmed down, I ended up falling asleep on my bed. When I awoke it was because of my phone ringing. Hastily picking it up, I asked who it was.

"Anzu! It's me! Were you sleeping? We were supposed to go out tonight, remember?" If she could only remember..

"Oh yea. Just let me get dressed." My outfit for tonight was laid out on my chair so it would only take me ten minutes to get dressed and put on some quick eyeliner and lip gloss.

"Alright. We're coming in twenty minutes. Bye." We both hung up and I laid back down on my bed. The door bell then rang, making me spring up on my bed. Perhaps my friends were kidding about coming in twenty minutes and just wanted to see If I was getting ready at all? Tightening the tie around my bathrobe, I walked to the front door.

"I'm getting ready, damn it!" I yelled out before I opened the door and then turned around before I saw who it was to go back into my room.

"I'm sorry?" The voice stopped me from moving any further and I spun around to face the person. There was Seto Kaiba or 'Toshi' with his usual waiter attire and holding onto a cell phone that looked like mine. "You dropped this at the restaurant." He explained when he noticed me looking at the cell phone. Those feelings came back to me when I saw how he unbuttoned two buttons from his shirt to let some of his chest show. His sleeves were rolled up, and his hair was slightly disheveled probably from breeze outside.

"Th.. Thank you." I embarrassingly stuttered before I stepped forward to take the cell phone from his hands.

"Were you hurt?" He asked hesitantly. His eyes were studying me, as I fidgeted with my robe. "The fall was pretty hard, especially with me on top of you." That sounded so dirty in my mind that those words made my eyes widen, not from the statement but from the memory that came up when he said it.

* * *

_Her carefree laugh made him kiss her again. "They're going to hear us!" She whispered. His fingers trailed up her thigh teasingly. "Stop! We're going to get caught!" Nipping her bottom lip, she stopped her protests. _

"_They won't notice anything. I could be on top of you on the desk making you scream my name and no one would notice it." A knock was heard from the outside of the office. _

_Mr. XXXXX,you have a meeting in ten minutes." The nasly woman said before the two could hear her walk away. _

"_How about that? You were right." He attacked her neck once again. _

"_I'm always right." _

_

* * *

_

Rubbing my head from the sudden memory, I walked away from him and went to the kitchen to get an aspirin. "Excuse me." I groaned as I opened the aspirin bottle that was conveniently on top of the fridge. Seto stood behind me as I swallowed the red pill.

"Are you okay?" _Forgive me for having this killer in my kitchen, _I thought in my headHow can I have this man in my kitchen, let alone my own home? If he was truly the killer I knew he was, he could strike at any minute now and get away with murder. All he would have to do is take any weapon he had concealed and strike with me, then walk away like nothing ever happened.

Feeling chills going down my back, I spun around against all the protests that my body was giving me. "What are you doing here?" I growled with narrowed eyes. "I never gave you permission to step inside my home." He took a step forward with concerned eyes. My heart felt like it stopped for a second and my stomach seemed to flip once or twice.

It was a wonderful feeling.

"You look pale. Are you sure you're alright?" He asked.

Why it felt so wonderful, I have no idea. My head kept saying stay away, but my heart hushed me from speaking out loud. That feeling didn't compare, though. If I thought I felt wonderful when he stepped towards me, then I don't know how to describe how I felt when his gentle large hand caressed my cheek.

When he did that…I stopped thinking horrible things about him. My eyes closed, and I actually accepted his touch. I welcomed it with open arms. And all my heart kept asking was..

_Why? _

* * *

Hmm.. Interesting.. Right? No? Maybe? Please review.. I'll give you a Seto plushie…

Thank you to the people who reviewed!

Rain5101- it makes sense.. but that reminds me of Cowboy Bebop..

yugikid- Here's your update! sorry it took so long!

ssp - we'll see if you're right or not.. I won't say a peep..

ChaosJenny- he could, he could not know.. I don't really know..

Starian Princess- I'm in school as well right now. It sucks, don't it?

mischiefmagnet- cheers! Update as well!


End file.
